When A Good Girl Goes Bad
by Sam Cuddles
Summary: Still smarting over his rejection, Ga Eul on a wild night with Jan Di, Jae Kyung and the F4 proves to So Yi Jeong that the innocent naïve waitress is a temptress in disguise. Takes place after the wedding but before Jae Kyung leaving.


**AN:** I know Ga Eul has been portrayed as an innocent sweet girl. And since I am doing the unthinkable in my work *cough*WooHee*cough, I thought of this. I was at a bar, partially drunk when I though of this and Low by Flo Rida was playing and my muse went happy.

If the theme offends you, you don't have to read. If you're giving this a chance, thanks for that. I am a risk taker myself hence my unconventional choices in things.

* * *

It was stifling. The air was hot and humid. Taking gulps of it did nothing to cool the hot gyrating bodies. Instead it brushed the sweating skin teasingly, shifting when bodies shifted. It amplified the feeling of arousal. Stimulating bodies into overdrive. Hormones raged and danced, uncaring of wound tight control.

The music pounded through the crowded room, bodies gyrated and hands took advantage of close quarters and dim lights. Hot rhythms and cold liquor was the theme tonight, as it was virtually every night at club 'Temple of Temptation'. The latest in a series of clubs owned by the Song family that was located in Jeju Island, half of which Song and heir owned as well. It was crammed in an old warehouse, the exterior looked just like you would suspect a warehouse to look but the interior was a maze of dance halls, seated drinking nooks, bars and game rooms. The place was three enormous stories, each floor outfitted as something different; the main floor was a virtual inferno. There were several walls encased in glass that seemed to be perpetually burning with hot flames. Red and orange motion lights illuminated the room and two huge glass tubes which periodically erupted with bursts of dancing flames were centered on the dance floor. The other floors ranged from a Caribbean flavor on the second with Latin music and live palm and plantain trees throughout, to the third floor which was painted completely black and was illuminated by thousands of tiny white lights, giving the impression of dancing among the stars.

The round table was in a secluded section. The floor was made from compacted pressed glass and one could see what was going on above them or underneath them. They choose the second floor, the Latin music seducing them much like a siren would. Jae Kyung dragged both Jan Di and Ga Eul with her, Jun Pyo following Jan Di and the rest following their leader.

Despite being seconds away from being married, Jae Kyung and Jun Pyo were more than ok with each other's presence for the night and Jae Kyung didn't seem to mind the bickering couple who had only eyes for one another. A day earlier everyone was in a somber mood, each with their own set of problems. Ji Hoo was in love with Jan Di, watching her be sad because the one she loved, Jun Pyo, was about to be married to another girl. Jun Pyo loved Jan Di and was about to marry Jae Kyung to appease to his mother and protect Jan Di from her. Jae Kyung loved Jan Di as the sister she didn't have yet loved Jun Pyo with the same intensity and was caught between her love to a man and her loyalty to a girl. Yi Jeong was in a horrible dark mood as if sickness had crippled him. Ga Eul reflected the somber mood of her travel companion who unconsciously broke the girl along with him. Woo Bin was Woo Bin. Worried about his friends` lives that were threatened to come apart like a house of cards.

"Yah Bin-ah!" Even with thudding music Jun Pyo`s booming voice was loud enough to make the table occupants wince "This place is off the bars!"

Three pairs of eyes rolled. Two girly snickers followed by a swift swat to the arm. "Ya hooligan. What's that for?"

"Off the charts not bars Perm Enthusiast!" Jae Kyung scoffed at him, flickered a curled lock from his face before taking a sip of her martini.

"Yah! No monkey business, Monkey!"

"He's a little sensitive about his hair" Jan Di leaned across Jun Pyo trying to whisper closer to Jae Kyung as if her on-again boyfriend was invisible. Everyone erupted in light laughter as Jun Pyo looked ready to scream bloody murder.

"The place is nice Sunbae." Timidly, Ga Eul leaned closer to Woo Bin`s side, not wanting to scream to be heard. He gave her a blinding grin, placing his arm around the back of the leather seat.

From the corner of his eye he could see the moody artist take a rather huge gulp from his whiskey, his jaw squared tense, trying unsuccessfully to look engaged in the conversation going around as if he wasn't watching them like a hawk.

Pushing the fruity cocktail away from her, he gave her a wink, snapping his finger to the waiting waiter assigned to their table. To the boss's table.

"What's your poison love?" he turned to her, not missing how her eyes darted across the table, as if on some unconscious level she was asking for permission.

Yi Jeong was ready to… he wasn't sure but he was ready to do something. Maybe it was the alcohol he was consuming, the timid girl across from him or the fact that he was so bitter with regret that he was ready to lash out at someone. _Anyone._

Ga Eul didn't drink. On the many occasions they have met or the fake dates they went on, she always ordered juice or some girly fruity cocktail. The default choice of a good well-mannered boring country bumpkin. Whether to maintain an image or simply because she didn't tolerate alcohol beverages, he didn't know and was not sure he cared. After all, a drunken date tended to make a scene, and the media would have a field day knowing he hung with a commoner girl.

_So egotistical when I hear myself think like that._

It was a part of her endearing charm and it irritated him at the same time. She was the optimal example of a nice girl. A bit naïve but nice. She dressed proper. Even when he insulted her and her friend when they first met, she came back because it was rude not to drink the tea offered by the host. She drank it and looked ready to claw his eyes out because it was what good girls did. They bowed and drank tea and took a dip in the water in shorts because they're prude as well.

At first he had been intrigued. Figuring her to be playing coy and hard to get with her good girl persona. Thinking sooner or later she would show her true colors. Every woman had a darker more alluring version of herself hiding underneath pounds of makeup and personality complexes and just needed time or a simple nudge to lure her out. That side was dubbed by the three-legged race as 'the bad girl'. Yeah they aren't that creative with nicknaming things, go figure. Time passed and he was always nudging and nothing. Days passed, months and a year later Ga Eul was still that good girl he dragged from the shop. Sure she got braver, more cheeky and less serious but still good through and through and he knew it was who she was as a person. No way one would be able to pull off this façade for long. Upside of his big epiphany was that Ga Eul was dependable and trustworthy; the type of person he needed to have in his life. Honest and strong to guide him when he strayed off his path. Downside was; it was predictable and dare he say _gasp_ slightly boring? If one thing the F4 and men in general hated was predictability. He needed a little spice to his women, not that he considered her to be his. She was _his_ friend… person… confidant? Another can of worms for later. He was saying he needed that bad girl. She would be a good distraction for the night. Keeping demons at bay with her allure and charm. Jae Kyung was too much. Jan Di… he won't touch that with a ten inch pole. Ga Eul? Ga Eul was simply _too_ good. She would want to talk about his feelings and make him feel, unintentionally, how much of a scumbag he was.

He felt his eyebrows disappear into his hairline as she told his best friend her order. That was certainly a surprise, more so when she took a sip easily. No coughing, no wincing as if she was drinking clear water from the tip.

It was as if she drank it before. Accustomed to its taste and the burning sensation courtesy of her choice. Tequila and Tonic was no kiddies drink. Her transition from that hideous orange cocktail, yes more obnoxious than his baby, to that stiff drink was akin to when babies went from diapers to the big boy's bathroom skipping potty training all together.

So add horrible analogies to bad nicknaming. Men huh!

Woo Bin looked pleasantly surprised and the attention his best riend was giving _his_ person was irksome, driving his ire a notch. The table was stunned, Jan Di`s gasp of '_Ga Eul put that down_' was heard as all of them had gone quiet over the developing events. Only his neighbor, Jae Kyung, seemed unfazed. The ridiculously rich and ridiculously crazy heiress sipped her martinis; bored.

The silence was interrupted when two men, brave he had to acknowledge their balls of steel for intruding on a private setting of the F4 and their guests, had arrived and bowed before introducing themselves.

"I am Min Ha and this is my brother Jin Ha"

Ji Hoo put a restraining hand on Jun Pyo as the latter wanted to bite heads off first then ask questions later.

"How can we help you gentlemen?" Woo Bin saw no harm listening to them, since they didn't seem to be in attack or drunk mood, yet.

"We would like to ask those lovely ladies to dance, if that's all right by them?"

Polite and well-mannered. Their possibilities of getting a yes just multiplied by ten adding to the original five they got from their good looks.

Yi Jeong almost fell to the floor had he not caught himself in time as Jae Kyung pushed him in her haste and excite to get out of the booth. Why again was he seated next to her?

He bristled as she put Ga Eul`s drink down, grabbing her small wrist to tug her along. Woo Bin was smarter than him, because as soon as Monkey moved to them, he stood up backing away from the incoming disaster on feet; thus avoiding getting knocked to the ground in the process of snatching her appointed partner.

"Unnie!" he heard the protest and he scoffed and yet was willing to come to her rescue should she refuse to go with Monkey.

"Tired of playing grown ups Ga Eul?" the words slipped from him and he hoped no one had heard him. To his never ending supply of misfortune and his tendency to put his foot in his mouth around Ga Eul, everyone did.

It stung. Knowing that he still saw her as a good little girl who followed him around like a kicked puppy seeking approval from a cruel master. She knew he didn't think she was sexy or as sexy as the girls he kept company. Several times she had overheard his opinion of her. 'Plain vanilla', 'She won't know sexy even if it hit her in her country bumpkin butt' she refused to use the word he said. That was how good she was. Even the dress he bought her to Jun Pyo`s party was conservative and girly unlike the dress on that date that made her love a bipolar assh… jerk.

"Don't you wanna show him he's wrong?" She turned around to Jae Kyung and she gave her a warning look, which probably looked like a young girl asking her Unnie not to tell her mommy that she ate a cookie from the jar. Jae Kyung`s smile confirmed it for her.

She allowed the other girl to drag her along, the two young men following behind smiling in victory. As they descended the stairs to the inferno level, Jae Kyung told the men to wait them at the bar till they came back.

_"Wait for us handsome humans!"_

The bathroom was deserted thankfully and Ga Eul hurried to splash some water to her paling face.

"Unnie I can't do this"

If she heard her, Jae Kyung ignored her panicked pleas. Instead she felt her plaid jacket being tugged off her body.

"Unnie what are you doing?" she grasped the material tight. One might think she was naked underneath it.

"I am taking this horrid looking rag off of your body. Now help me or I'll cuff you to the sink and rip it myself!" they played tug of war before the jacket ended up as a hostage with the older girl.

"Now. Get off those school girl tights and undo your hair. Honestly Ga Eul, you dress as if you're going to the movies with your grandpa rather than clubbing"

When she made no move to do as told, she tapped her foot in a show of impatience. She jabbed a finger pointing to the ceiling. "Yi Jeong thinks you're boring!" Ga Eul winced. Jae Kyung didn't mince words that was for sure "Show that cocky bastard what's underneath the innocent act!"

"It's not an act Unnie. This is me. If he can`t accept it, then…" she trailed not wanting to state what would a bored Yi Jeong do.

"Then he can go find it in another girl. He will. He is a man. A gorgeous hunk of a man who has needs. Not _those_ needs silly. He needs to see that you'll be sexy for him and _I _know that you can be sexy Ga Eul. I've seen it, or did you forget?"

How could she? That was one birthday celebration she would never forget. With a 'you only turn eighteen once' excuse, their Unnie had dragged Jan Di and her to a club, one not owned by the Song`s. Being a light weight drinker, Jan Di had signed off and snoozed in their booth. It was there when she was ambushed. She tried her first alcohol drink. One was followed by two and three. She had to find her poison or so Jae Kyung instead. She did and it was when the buzz kicked in and Ga Eul giggled silly. She screamed and jumped and when a hot young man lifted her on a table, she kicked off her heels and danced. She liked the attention, guiltily so. Men looked at her and admired her. She had on the black dress Jae Kyung had bought her and she wasn't worried that men would see her panties; she had insisted on boy's short to maintain some form of decency. She didn't recall much other than Jae Kyung taking pictures and videoing the whole thing before the multi-billion princess joined her on the table.

That was then and so different. Her friends were there. The boy she loved was there, watching, ready to tear her apart. What Jae Kyung thought was sexy might be a turn off to a playboy extraordinaire and a well seasoned womanizer.

But then she wanted to prove him wrong, that she could be sexy, that she could evoke a reaction from him. She wanted his appreciation of her as a woman not just as one of the guys or his friend. She wanted to see desire for her; to feel those mesmerizing eyes raking over her frame like a lover would stroke a bare back. Surprise, she wasn't a robot or asexual as the girls at school accused her of being. She desired and lusted. How could she not when she was surrounded with not one but four of the most sought after and handsome men in Korea. One in particular had her in quivering heap of liquefied bones and with a swirling heat traveling through her veins to settle low in her stomach.

She was a hot-blooded woman with eyes. Her friend and love interest was sex personified. His arsenal of weapons were deadly to the fair and sometimes the male race. Black almost bottomless abyss of darkness that threatened to consume you whole if you stared long enough. She supposed those eyes were of the devil's himself. No one would deny his soul had Lucifer asked with those set of lethal eyes. Then his smile. Orgasmic at best. Panty-dropping dimples that would grace his perfect face when he grinned boyishly or gave a lazy cocksure smirk, knowing his effect on women. Then his shoulders, broad and golden. Their vacation in New Caledonia ensured daily exposure of said meat suit. She had watched, mesmerized as he emerged from the pool, the sun bright and light caught on the droplets of water that selfishly latched on his skin. She had been struck dump and reached for her drink to devour it to quench a thirst not caused by the lack of water. His abs glistened and her eyes trailed the thin trail of black hair starting at his bully button disappearing inside his black swimming trunks. That's when she saw them. Hip dents. A little dip in the skin that brought the steel abs to focus. And when he turned to sit on the edge of the pool, his back to her, the glass almost fell from her loose grasp. Korean characters were itched in black ink along the length of his spine, the last one incomplete, the rest of it hidden by those annoying piece of clothing.

Yes, God had been generous with So Yi Jeong. He took his time to create a sin on legs.

"Hey!" she shook her head, flustered, the heat rising to her cheeks flaming hot. She saw Jae Kyung snapping her fingers in front of her.

"What do you say we teach your little Sunbae a lesson?" she nodded, suddenly filled with courage. It would be good to see his surprise, even better if he looked at her all lusty and stuff. One thing she knew for sure, her Sunbae wasn't little, not even close.

He leaned on the railing, joining Woo Bin as he surveyed the level below. Almost naked girls shamelessly rubbed against men looking for release. Sure he liked his women loose and sexy but not _that _loose.

"There's Monkey but I don't see Ga Eul with her!" He looked down and sure enough his eyes caught the sparkling blue top of Jae Kyung, one of the men they met was following her like a drooling puppy, his eyes somewhere below her back. _Figures_. He felt disgusted at his lack of tact.

The plaid jacket and a long braid was not close to her. A quick look around ensured the other man was sitting at the bar, alone, obviously stood up and striking out.

_Once a good girl, always a good girl._

"She's probably in the bathroom crying. She talks big game but when push comes to shove, she is nothing but a little girl"

He ignored the shocked look his friend gave him.

"I'll go look for her" However before he went a waiter came to them, holding a bundle of clothes neatly folded. No mistaking the ugly plaid jacket. It was Ga Eul`s.

"The lady asked for her things to be sent here" He bowed and left. As Jan Di inspected them, they found black tights along with a white undershirt and a hair scrunchy.

"I thought Ga Eul went dancing or did Jae Kyung take her skinny dipping?" Ji Hoo was the first to comment.

"Jae Kyung is dancing downstairs" He provided as worry settled in. Trust the naïve girl to get kidnapped from right underneath their drunken noses.

"Yo Yi Jeong!" He turned to where Woo Bin was leaning over the railing still, his body tipping dangerously forwards. Figuring he had found Ga Eul, a semi naked Ga Eul at that, he walked to him and looked at his slackened face. His eyes were huge, hazing and not from the alcohol and all Woo Bin needed was drool at the side of his mouth and the picture of a lust struck man would be completed. When he pointed to something downstairs he followed the length of his arm to where his finger was directed at.

**_I'm feelin` sexy, I wanna hear you say my name, boy_**

**_If you can reach me, you can feel my burning flame_**

**_Feelin` kind o Y_**

**_I might just take you home with me_**

At first he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Girls dancing, horny males rubbing against them. Drunken patrons, lights flickering. He saw Jae Kyung still dancing with a huge smile on her face, not looking at her dance partner. He followed her eyesight and he halted as if his eyes were glued, paralyzed and he couldn't look away. Instant heat filled him and he stared transfixed at the sight. Ga Eul`s previous dance partner had found a new willing target and he loathed to admit a step up from his plain choice in good girl Chu Ga Eul. Dark hair was in waves. A waterfall of cascading waves, tousled and wild, the untamed locks reached the mid of her back. His eyes zoomed in on what looked like two lush round globes of flesh encased with tight short black shorts. They suggested that she had been sewn into them and from the snug fit; it wasn't far from the truth. It ended an inch below her bottom leaving long creamy legs that never seemed to end on display. They looked sturdy, strong enough to strangle his hips in passion. He had seen legs like that once, an occurrence that seemed centuries ago. Like a snake, strappy heels wrapped around delicate ankles, the height bringing focus to her other prominent feature.

_He was always and forever a legs and ass man. _

Her moves were fluid like they took no effort at all. Round hips swayed and turned in a sensual pattern designed to hypnotize men. His pants felt uncomfortably tight, Yi Jeong Jr. pressing both literally and figuratively to claim this dark goddess as its mate. His competition, if he could call him that, would be easily discarded after one look at him. Problem would be if Woo Bin decided he wanted in on the fun. And there was no way he'll share her even with his friend.

She turned, hair obscuring her face and he urged the long locks under his breath to move away so he could see her. If the back was any indication, the front is bond to be more gorgeous.

The male partner did. He staggered and Woo Bin reeled back as well. The heat didn't diminish, the desire went up higher and higher. And he wanted to claw the eyes of everyone who laid eyes on this creature.

She was _his._

Beside him a series of muttered curses sounded from his friend.

There was nothing hotter than watching a good girl turn bad. It might not be an act but Chu Ga Eul was the host of a dark seductress.

"Mother of sexy!" Jun Pyo`s obnoxiously loud voice, as he joined the shell-shocked duo, alerted Jan Di and Ji Hoo who came to join them.

"Yah. Who is sexy? Are you looking at other women?" Jan Di assumed the worst that her boyfriend was eyeing women.

"Is that Ga Eul?" The calmness of Ji Hoo caused Jan Di to notice her friends on the dance floor.

"Is she possessed?"

"Possessed by the goddess of seduction"

Jun Pyo looked at Ga Eul before dragging Jan Di to look closer "You, learn. Take notes. You'll do that for me"

He tuned them out, his eyes on her, they never strayed since Woo Bin pointed her out to him. He couldn't and he didn't want to if he was honest. Not when her dark eyes turned up to look at him. Her smile lazy, cheeks tined pink, lips shining from gloss or a drink she took. She raised her arms over her head and closed her eyes as if caught in a moment of her own. He followed the trail her hands took, aching to do the honors himself. She caressed her neck, arching the swan like column, her smile stretching. She traced down her sides, barely grazing the soft swells of her breasts before trailing up again, this time with her eyes open, still locked on his.

**_Tonight, I'll be your naughty girl_**

**_Callin` all my girls_**

**_We're gonna turn this party out_**

**_I know you want my body_**

She was inviting and he was a gentleman not to turn her down. He left the astonished group, paused long enough to shrug out of his jacket. It left him with the dark blue vest and soft blue shirt and he paid no mind to the squealing girls as he passed them. The crowd parted like the red sea and she stood in the middle swaying with the smooth sensual rhythm. With a curt nod of dismissal, Min-who-cares left wisely. She didn't notice his absence and it filled him alpha male pride. She had been dancing for him. _Only for me._

He stepped behind her, watching the movement of her round hips before his body fell in the erotic rhythm she created. He moved the wild hair to one side, leaving the other exposed to his hungry gaze. He dropped, his breath hot in her ear and the silver hoops, ones Jae Kyung had been wearing, moved to and fro with their movement.

"Someone's been a naughty girl!"

He gripped the tiny waist, taking into account his possessive hold. She tilted her head to the side, and he saw her eyes. Black pupils dilated, not from drugs or drinks but from desire. Pure rough desire.

They never paid attention as the people went back to their dancing and humping. It was just them in their own moment.

She twisted in his arms and he was soaring at the beautiful butterfly that had gotten out of its protective cocoon. She wasn't drunk, a little buzzed sure, but not enough to cloud her judgment. Whatever she did or planned to do tonight was of her own free well.

"Good girl my ass, Ga Eul!" he pulled her closer, chests touching and her arms curled around his shoulders, and an image of her holding on to him as he…

"Sunbae!" she scolded him before letting out a giggle, throwing her head back, exposing her neck and her racing pulse to him.

The giggle turned into a moan as he pecked the jumping pulse, giving the patch of skin a slow nip.

"I want you!" her mouth was close to his ear, warm breath tingling his skin and he smirked against the skin of her neck, growling, knowing the vibration would excite her.

"Are you sure? If you leave with me tonight, your virtue is up for grabs Chu!" He warned her. He won't force her, far be it for him to do so, but he wanted her to know what she was getting herself into.

"I am not asking you to marry me Yi Jeong, I am asking you to…"she breathed the rest of her sentence for his ears only. He picked her up, feeling her legs wrap around his waist tight. He was right, they would strangle his hips tight.

"Where are they going? Yah womanizer come back" Jun Pyo dragged his struggling girlfriend back to their booth, where Ji Hoo went back earlier having lost interest in the show below. Woo Bin had gone to find bleach to burn his eyes. They all knew he considered Ga Eul his little sister and tonight's event evoked not so brotherly feelings and he was off to drink himself to the point of oblivion.

"But he's taking advantage of her… she is drunk… Ji Hoo Sunbae!"

"Ga Eul had two sips from her drink" he showed her the still full glass "She's a big girl, if something happened it's because she wanted it." Ji Hoo added and she sat down sulking.

"Now tell me Geum Jan Di, are all the good girls like that or is So Yi Jeong just that lucky?"

"Knowing Yi Jeong, Ga Eul is hardly a good girl by now!" Jun Pyo tossed back, a drink in hand.

"Car?" he kept the grin off his face, enjoyed the panic on Jan Di`s face.

"No backseat. Though Ga Eul is small enough, she might fit in the driver's.." they both burst out laughing, Jun Pyo more loud and animated. He almost cackled at her expression.

"Sunbae!"

"It's always the good ones!"

**_Baby, the minute I feel your energy_**

**_Your vibe is just taken over me_**

**_Start feelin` so crazy, babe_**

**_Babe, I feel the funk coming over me_**

**_I don't know what's gotten into me_**

**_The rhythm's got me feelin` so crazy, babe_**


End file.
